


Experiment 26

by RotIrn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clit cock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inexplicable Ejaculating Clit Cock, Knotting, Lady Cock, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Slavery, Smut, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotIrn/pseuds/RotIrn
Summary: Omegaverse Korrasami AU which is also an AU of my Operation 26 universe.Korra is the only known bender in the world. Exiled by her own tribe she is now a slave for Mr. Sato. As she reaches maturity, he tries to tempt her to mate with a selection of Omegas.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 30
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this soooo long ago. Tidying it up and trying to finish it off whilst under lockdown D:

Korra let out a frustrated sigh. She was bored. Bored, alone, and confined to her room again. Looking around and chuckling bitterly, she reminded herself it wasn't really _her_ room. It was _Asami's_ room. She was only there because Mr. Sato allowed it. She had nothing to call her own, not even the space she lived in. Animals did not require possessions and, in his eyes, she was an animal. A pet, purchased for his daughter's amusement. He preferred her to be kept out of the way when he had no reason to parade her around, and mandated that she wear a collar at all times. Whenever she left Asami's room, she was put on a leash.

Purchased from a travelling merchant, Korra had found her situation gradually worsen. Like her own tribe, who exiled her because of her ability to bend the elements, her new owner soon came to distrust her powerful abilities. The best doctors and scientists were called in to examine her and find a way to control her abilities, but none were able to guarantee that she wouldn't lose them completely. Frustrated by this failure, Mr. Sato had turned to more direct methods to achieve his goal of teaching to use her bending only when instructed. Torture. Brutal beatings and constant reprimands whenever she used it out of turn or refused to 'perform' on command. It had taken a very long time, she was proud, and stubborn by nature. Eventually they had broken her spirit, there were too many guards for her to fight and they had a seemingly endless supply of sedatives. 

The only peace and acceptance she found was during her time with Asami, and even that had been used against her. It had become a form of positive reinforcement. If she behaved, she got to spend time with her. If she didn’t behave, she could be locked away on her own for days, or even weeks. In the end, it wasn’t a difficult choice. Asami was the only good thing in her life and she didn’t want to lose her. So, she had submitted. Become their slave. Become their pet. She knew Asami hated it, hated being seen as her owner, but she had no sway with her father on this matter. Or, in fact, on most other matters.

The sound of the door opening abruptly pulled her from her thoughts. Several guards piled into the room, and eyed her warily. Even now, they still didn’t trust her. Wherever they intended to take her, she would be drugged and transported with no possibility of escape. Bracing herself, she fought to resist the urge to fight back. Regardless of her conscious choice, her instinct was still strong. An intense flash of pain surged through her as one of the guards used an electrified glove on her. It was quickly followed by the stab of an injection, and she was soon struggling to focus. Gradually, her body relaxed and everything faded to black.

******

Korra slowly opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it as the harsh, bright light blurred her vision. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the vague smell of disinfectant. It reminded her of the small infirmary she was taken to when her wounds required treatment. The room was silent though, and she suspected she was alone.

Gradually letting her eyes adjust, she was soon able to see her surroundings. She was in a fairly small room. One wall was almost entirely filled with a one-way mirror. She was more than familiar with those, the doctors and scientists preferred to observe her without revealing themselves. The wall opposite it was blank, and the one behind her held a reinforced door. The final wall at the far end of the room puzzled her. It had a shutter concealing a window or opening, and she couldn't quite work out it's purpose. The harsh click of the intercom system made her jump. A toneless voice began churning out a stream of information. _Great. Another experiment._ She had become used to the procedure during the countless trials and tests they ran on her bending abilities. This setup, though, was entirely new.

She froze as she heard the mechanical sound of a motor and the hatch began to open. Almost immediately she detected a scent that sent a warm flush through her body. She could feel her clit begin to swell, lengthening swiftly and leaving her gasping. She could feel the small amount of fluid running down the shaft as it grew, making it slick and ready for mating. The scent she had been exposed to could only be that of the heat. It triggered such an immediate and base need in her. It was overwhelmingly potent and she soon realised why. There wasn't just _one_ Omega in heat, there were _four_ of them.

As the shutter receded, she heard another rumbling sound, stepping back as a wide, metal structure moved deeper into the room. As the contraption ground to a halt, she could see it's occupants jostled slightly. They were suspended in mid-air, supported by thick, padded straps. She tilted her head slightly, unable to shake the thought that they were like some bizarre sort of Newton's Cradle. Tempted as she was to test that theory out, she continued scrutinising the setup. Each Omega's legs were spread wide, allowing her to see and touch all she wanted. Though unable to turn around, each was able to reach out their arms or grip the supports if they so wished. 

She had plenty of space to walk around and study them. As she got closer, she was able to detect the undercurrent of each Omega's scent. Despite the situation, she couldn't stop her eyebrow from raising quizzically as she identified each one. Mr. Sato was certainly hedging his bets, he had offered her a choice between two females and two males. Or was it just a choice between which order she wanted them in? She wasn't sure, but her instinct was driving her to choose one sooner rather than later.

The sight of each Omega, spread and waiting for her, made her mouth water. She carefully approached the nearest one, sliding her hands over the swell of their ass. Soft, needy moans reached her ears, and she inhaled another intense wave of pheromones. This Omega was desperate to mate. Even though he had worked on the estate for years, she wasn't sure of his name. He had always shown a very keen interest in her though. She supposed it was hard to be subtle when you had a shaved and tattooed head. Taking the opportunity, she traced the outline of the blue arrow marked on his pale skin.

She wasn't sure of it's significance, but the contact allowed her to feel the intense heat radiating from him. Something didn't feel right to her though, and with one last look, she turned to move on. She couldn't miss his whimper of disappointment, but there was also a definite hint of relief to it as well. _He’s probably bonded already._ If an Omega had chosen to accept an Alpha as their mate, then they were bound together. Although it was rare, they could choose to accept another as a casual sexual partner, but without the possibility of bonding or conceiving. The longer they were apart from their bondmate, the harder it became to resist the desire to give in to the heat and accept another Alpha.

Taking a step back, Korra tried to clear her head. She knew this was some sort of experiment, something that would not benefit her in any way. Despite that, she struggled to resist what was on offer. The scent of the heat stirred something inside her she had never felt before. An aching desire to connect with someone. To claim what was offered to her, and leave her mark. Proof she had been accepted and was a worthy Alpha. Unable to resist, she approached the next Omega.

The woman seemed to be of similar age to the tattooed man. She had a strong, commanding presence, even given her current situation. Her right cheek was marked with dual scars, and she had an unwavering gaze. As Korra approached, the woman's lips pulled back in a snarl. The scent of her heat was undeniable, but she most definitely did not look willing to accept a mate. Korra wondered if she was also bonded, or just an unusually aggressive Omega. Thinking for a moment, she finally remembered seeing the grey haired woman around the mansion in a security or police uniform. _Perhaps she prefers a more aggressive approach?_

Deciding to test that theory out, Korra moved to the woman's side. Raising her hand up, she prepared to bring it swiftly down on the woman's rear. As her hand started it's descent, she realised the woman was staring at her. Korra immediately knew she had made a very bad decision. The sharp crack of her palm against skin was deafening in the quiet room. The other Omega's were silent, keenly aware of the tension. Korra stared wide eyed at the woman for a moment, before carefully backing away. Slightly discouraged, she moved down the line, hoping the next Omega would be a bit more receptive.

Korra paused in front of the second woman. Her head was lowered and her long, dark hair shielded her face. She knew the scent was all wrong, but the woman reminded her of Asami. The thought of Asami, naked and ready for her was far more arousing than any of the other Omegas. She felt her cock strain under her trousers and let out a groan. Reality came crashing back to her when the woman raised her head, clearly curious about the apparent approval. She was a striking young woman. Strong cheekbones, defined chin, and piercing green eyes. Like the first woman, she also had a definite air of authority, but certainly seemed more receptive. _So far_. Korra seemed to recall her being involved in some sort of scandal, an attempted coup in one of the other cities perhaps.

Her reaction to the woman troubled her. Drawn by the scent of the heat, she knew this particular attraction was further driven by the woman's resemblance to Asami. _Could I forgive myself for pretending it was her? Perhaps one of the others would be a better choice..._

Quickly turning her attention to the final Omega, Korra noticed he had been left with a long red scarf draped around his shoulders. It seemed odd that he had been allowed this personal effect. It was obviously important to him if he had somehow managed to keep it despite his current situation. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the soft material. It was too thick to be silk, but she decided it might be acceptable enough to tease him with anyway. Carefully tugging one end of it, she let it slowly drag over the back of his neck. A shiver ran through his body as it slid over his sensitive skin, and she could sense his desperate need for more contact. As the last of the material fell from him, she could hear his barely stifled moan.

Frowning, she realised that despite his positive response, she was still drawn to the woman beside him. _What’s wrong with me? He’s handsome, responsive, and more than ready._ Letting out a frustrated sigh, she reluctantly admitted that the problem wasn’t with him. Being hopelessly fixated on Asami was leaving little room in her mind for anyone else. Once she had noticed the resemblance, the other Omega was always going to be her first choice. _Ugh! Is mating always this confusing? What happened to the uncontrollable lust part?_

Stepping back over to the younger female Omega, Korra let herself rub against the woman’s side. A soft whimper greeted her and she let her hand roam. Starting with a shoulder and lightly teasing down to the firm swell of a full breast. She delighted in the sound of a hearty moan and let the contact continue as the Omega shifted in their restraints.

Korra started to untie the cords of her light trousers when she felt a hand clamp around her arm. She whirled around to face the intruder. Her desire to claim her mate became confused as she realised it was Asami. _Why is Asami here? Why is she interrupting? She can’t be challenging me... Spirits! Is she offering herself instead?_ That thought made her shaft swell even further, and she felt a small rush of fluid spill from her cock. Her mind was screaming at her to choose her mate, her body was aching to feel skin, to have tight muscles shivering and rippling around her cock. She needed to claim, to fill. She _needed_ to knot.

Korra felt Asami tug on her arm again, trying to get her to move away from the other Omega. “Korra, please!” Asami's desperate plea was the final straw. The words spiked her desire again as she imagined them said in much more intimate circumstances. It was Asami she wanted, nobody else. As Asami turned to drag her from the room, instinct kicked in. Her chosen mate was leaving, she had to follow. As they entered the hallway, Korra let out a confused whine. The scent of the heat was dissipating and she had not yet mated. Wrapping one arm around Asami from behind, she brushed the hair from her neck with the other. Trailing soft kisses over the exposed skin, Korra felt the urgent swell in her cock. She could barely detect any trace of the other Omega's heat now, and her mind was screaming at her to knot before it was too late.

Confused and inexperienced, Korra barely fought the urge. The base of her shaft began to swell and she ground against Asami, desperate to show her readiness. Staggering slightly, she pressed further against Asami and tried to steady herself. Closing her eyes for a moment, Korra waited for her head to clear. As she mentally shook herself free of the intense desire for sex, she started to work through the confusing haze of the last few minutes. Her brow furrowed as she realised her hips were rocking forward into something. Something warm. Something very enjoyable. _Oh crap_. She looked down in horror as she realised she was not only fully erect but had somehow managed to knot as well. Then she realised she was still thrusting uselessly against Asami. With her erect cock. With the knot. She knew she should say something. Anything. No words seemed adequate enough to quite cover the situation she currently found herself in though.

Trembling, she stepped back from Asami's warm and comforting body. Her shoulders slumped and she kept her head down, afraid of what she might see when Asami turned to look at her. There was a very long moment where neither of them moved, spoke, or even seemed to breath. Finally, she felt the hesitant touch of Asami's fingers against her own, and let herself be led away from the scene of yet another humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comforts Korra and the pair must attend a public dinner.

The walk to Asami’s room seemed to take forever. There were a few guards and scientists arguing with each other about the ruined experiment, but nobody tried to stop them from leaving. She had no idea how Asami had found out what was happening or where to find her, but she was incredibly grateful for it. 

As the scent of the heat faded her thoughts became clearer. Unfortunately, that allowed her to start considering the ramifications of both her actions, and Asami’s disruption of her father’s experiment. Confused and distraught about everything that had happened, she couldn’t stop the tears as they started to fall. By the time they reached their destination, she could barely even see where she was going. Letting Asami guide her, she gratefully clambered into the bed. There was a long silence, and she nearly decided Asami had already left when she felt the bed dip and was taken in a comforting embrace.

She shifted on the bed, trying to put distance between them. She was very aware of her erection pressing against Asami's abdomen. Every movement sent a surge of excitement through her, and she knew each twitch along her shaft was bringing her closer to orgasm. She moaned softly under her breath when Asami slid closer, deliberately bringing their bodies together again. A shudder ran through her as Asami started gently stroking her hair and murmuring soft, soothing words. She let out a choked sob when she felt Asami's hand on her hip, and felt her gently thrust forward.

Burying her face in Asami's neck, Korra inhaled her comforting scent, relieved at the acceptance. She let her instinctive desires guide her thoughts, imagining the feel of being inside Asami, of claiming her and marking her. The thought of Asami's tight inner walls rippling around her sent a surge of fluid from the head of her cock. She could feel it soak the front of her trousers and knew the thin material would allow Asami to feel it too. She felt her face flush at the thought, and let out a growl as the idea took hold. Sliding Asami's shirt out the way, she thrust forward, pressing the damp material directly against her skin. Hearing a soft gasp, she repeated the action, and was rewarded with a distinctly needy whimper.

Regaining some of her confidence, she rolled Asami onto her back. Sliding between her parted thighs, she couldn't resist the urge to grind their bodies together. The friction against her cock felt so good she immediately pressed forward again, but it still wasn't enough. Letting her head drop forward, she thrust harder, barely able to hear Asami's soft gasps over the noise of her own moans. The soft touch of Asami's fingers running over her neck sent a shiver through her, stalling the movement of her hips. Kissing her way along Asami's jaw, she placed a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth. There was an insistent tug on her hair in return, drawing her closer, requesting more.

As their lips brushed together, she felt her knot start to swell. She hadn't wanted to give in to the urge so soon, knowing it would make penetration more difficult.  _ But also more intense. _ The thought of easing her full knot inside Asami became more appealing as her Alpha nature responded to the prospect. Holding her breath, she waited for Asami to become aware of the change. When their eyes met, she was surprised at the depth of emotion on Asami's face.  _ She wants me. I can see it, smell it and feel it. But she's scared. This is all new to her as well. _ Before Korra could try and reassure her, a loud noise broke the quiet. She suddenly found herself lying on her back and let out a disgruntled cry. Sitting up, she was alarmed to find Asami moving away from the bed. Her words caught in her throat as the door opened, and someone walked in.

Korra could see the guard's eyes narrow as she took in the sight before her. Thankfully, Asami intervened and, in a remarkably calm tone, spoke directly to the guard, “Time to get ready for the banquet, I  _ know _ . Please look out Korra's leash for me whilst I shower. Once i'm done, have her wash up whilst I get dressed. Father's latest experiment has left her... in need of a  _ cold _ shower.”

Korra kept her head down, hoping the guard wasn't going to press the issue. After a long moment, she heard a gruff acknowledgement and footsteps as Asami and the guard left the room. When she carefully raised her head to look around, she realised the loss of Asami's presence was almost painful. Twice being denied the relief she needed left her despondent. She had failed again to mate and now her knot was swollen and uncomfortable. Eyeing the door, she wondered if she had time to seek out Asami before the guard returned.

As she gave in and started to get off the bed, the bathroom door opened. Korra immediately froze.  _ Asami. Asami in a towel. Asami in a towel with wet hair flowing free and... oh Spirits! She's naked under that towel.  _ Korra's body tensed and she felt a renewed swell in her knot. She was about to surge forward when the guard returned, striding through another door, leash in hand. Faltering, Korra leaned awkwardly to the side, ultimately losing her balance and falling to the floor. She lay there on her back for a moment, wondering if any other Alpha in existence had been as cursed as she appeared to be.

When she finally looked in their direction, both Asami and the guard were, as she expected, giving her equally confused looks. Slumping her shoulders, she awkwardly stood up, trying not to reveal too much of the bulge in her trousers to the guard. Slinking past them both, she headed for the bathroom. That cold shower was sounding like a  _ really _ good idea now.

She was a mess. The mirror made that painfully clear. Her hair was pulled from it's twin ties and her skin definitely had a slight flush to go with the sheen of sweat. Pulling her shirt off was the easy part. Casting a glance down towards her trousers, she wondered how she was going to pull them off without causing her knot more discomfort. She started slow, trying to ease the material around her strained cock. That proved to be a very bad idea. As soon she slid the waistband over it, the knot caught against it. Yelping, she hauled her trousers down past it and kicked them free. Casting an angry glare in their direction she got in the shower, making sure it was at the lowest heat setting. The icy blast that greeted her was exactly what she needed.

The cold water quickly cleared her head. Both the lust brought on by the effect of the Omega's heat and her own confused desire for Asami were receding. Her knot, however, was still very much present. Gripping her shaft, she could feel the response pulse through her. Even slight contact was still causing an intense reaction. Realising she was going to need to do something about it, she let her head rest against the cool tiles and let her hand start a slow stroke along the length.

Asami was the only thing in her mind. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip and increased her speed.  _ Her gentle touch _ . She tightened her grip.  _ Her familiar scent. _ She brought her other hand down the squeeze her knot.  _ Her whimpers of need. _ She let her thumb rub over the head of her cock.  _ How it would feel to push inside her. _ She stroked faster.  _ How it would feel to be bound together with the knot _ . She rhythmically squeezed her knot. She was close now, her release sending a pounding ache along her shaft.

“Asami!” She gasped as she felt her come start to spill from her. As it ran between her fingers, she felt her cock twitch. Her body was desperate for the intense releases the knot would usually bring, but her own hands could never compare to the feel of being buried inside her mate. She began pumping her fist along her shaft again, but it was becoming almost too sensitive to touch. She ignored the discomfort, trying to force another orgasm, but could only encourage a weak spurt before the pain became unbearable. With a choked sob, she fell to her knees. Her knot had eased but her feeling of failure only intensified.

She made quick work of drying herself off, but lingered in the bathroom. Going out and facing anyone right now was the last thing she wanted to do. The thought of sitting through a banquet at Asami's side was making her stomach lurch. Eventually, she forced herself to move. She knew if she stayed the guard would come in anyway, and probably be less than pleased by the wait.

Her breath caught as she opened the door. Asami was, unusually, wearing a skirt. Mid-thigh in length, the deep red skirt hugged her thighs deliciously. Her long legs were covered with sleek black stockings and Korra couldn't help but imagine the soft, pale skin beneath them. Asami's black jacket was detailed with red to match her skirt, and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Korra could only hope she hadn't noticeably dribbled as she took in the sight before her.

Her ogling was interrupted as the guard shoved some clothing at her, impatient to get things moving along. She was left alone again to dress and when the door opened again she was disappointed to find only the guard. Asami had apparently been called to the banquet already.  _ Or couldn’t bear to face me. _ Korra worried her lip as the guard attached her leash. A sharp tug on it gave her no further time to muse on how badly she might have screwed things up today. She was led to the banquet hall, and took her usual position at Asami's feet. Kneeling beside her was normally the only enjoyable part of the evening for her, tonight though, was going to be awkward to say the least.

She kept her head down and tuned out the noise of the arriving guests. Speeches, introductions and general ass kissing really made the time drag but with any luck the meal would begin early tonight. She wondered what was on the menu, whatever it was, it was making her mouth water.

Korra pondered the situation. Whilst the meal had started fairly quickly, she had been missed out. Presumably as punishment for things not going as planned earlier. She still felt on edge after the day's events but her arousal seemed to be increasing again. The dramatic resurgence of her desire to mate had hit her suddenly, and she couldn’t quite figure out why. Her erection was starting to press uncomfortably against her trousers and she shuffled, trying to relieve the pressure. The movement caused her to accidentally pull on her leash, and Asami's gentle touch on the back of her neck only made things worse. Each absent minded caress left her skin feeling like it was on fire. She stared fiercely at the floor, hoping she would disappear into it, as her cock twitched in response to the innocent gesture.

It was the first physical contact Asami had made since the guard interrupted them. Her sudden withdrawal and apparent embarrassment over the situation had made it quite clear to Korra that it was unlikely to happen again. Yet, she was still drawn to her. Even more so than earlier. From her position on the floor she could very clearly scent Asami's arousal. It was increasingly intense.  _ Like the Omegas in the lab... _ Her eyes widened as she realised Asami must be coming into heat. Had Asami actually been offering herself earlier when she got between her and the Omegas? Pheromones would certainly explain the sudden resistance she had to someone in the midst of the heat. The subtle promise of Asami herself coming into heat, transmitted by scent and filtered through her brain without her even knowing it. A primal acknowledgement of Asami's offering.

Quietly easing herself forward, she slid under the table, coming to a stop in front of Asami's legs. She could feel the slightly frantic tugging on her leash as Asami tried to surreptitiously draw her out again. She had no intention of going anywhere though, not even a room full of countless influential business, military and world leaders was going to stop her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut

Korra settled on her knees and reached out to trail her fingers up the soft material of Asami's stockings. She grinned at the obvious thrust of Asami's hips and the noticeable parting of her thighs. Spotting a patch of bare skin between her stockings and underwear, Korra carefully leaned forward. Letting her head briefly rest against Asami's leg, she slowly moved closer to her target. Letting her chin rest on the front edge of the chair, she closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she breathed in Asami's scent, learning and memorising it. As she opened her eyes, she realised a slight problem with her plan. Asami's, admittedly sexy, underwear was entirely in the way.

Easing her fingers under the elastic waistline, she pulled it away from Asami’s skin. With carefully controlled wisps of fire, she burned through the material and brushed it aside. Flattening her tongue, she let it sweep up the slit between Asami’s labia. She got a hint of something powerfully attractive and repeated the action, letting her tongue delve deeper.

The tugging on her leash resumed, but it wasn't another attempt to direct her away. This time, it was most definitely Asami shortening the leash to keep her in place. Placing a soft kiss against the exposed skin, Korra felt Asami's fingers thread through her hair. She struggled not to grin as she felt the indecision behind Asami’s movements. The gentle stroking of her hair became a demanding attempt to direct her, before halting abruptly, then starting over again.

Korra reluctantly sat back as she became aware of movement nearby, signalling another potential intruder. The attempts of the guards to approach without drawing undue attention were starting to get on her nerves. She felt incredibly protective of Asami and did not like their attempts to get close to her. She was sure they weren’t aware of her being under the table, and struggled to think of why they were being so cautious. Carefully peering out from under the table, she noticed another guard approaching, carrying a small vial. She suddenly realised they were trying to get close enough to apply a pheromone masking spray. It would suppress Asami’s heat before too many people were able to pick up on the scent.

Her eyes narrowed as the guard came closer. This one seemed like they might actually get close enough to use the spray.  _ No! _ Choking back the actual words before she gave herself away, Korra struggled to think of a way to subtly fend off the guard. Flicking her wrist, she sent a sharp blast of air towards the vial, almost knocking it from the woman’s hand. She watched as the guard fumbled with it, trying not to drop it or draw attention to herself. With a final victorious grab, the guard tightly gripped the vial. As her fingers wrapped around it, a jet of spray shot out of the nozzle, hitting her in the face. Yelping and desperately rubbing at her eyes, the helpless woman was somehow still alert enough to become aware of the sudden silence.

_ Well, subtlety was a nice idea at least... _

Conversation trailed off in a wave that swiftly rolled towards the back of the room. Everyone's attention was drawn to the mortified guard, and the atmosphere became tense as the scent of Asami's heat became stronger. Peeking out from under the table, Korra saw that Mr. Sato looked furious. His carefully choreographed event was about to become a complete mess. Several very prestigious visitors were already standing up to make their way towards the door, keen to avoid the inevitable brawl an unbonded Omega’s heat would bring.

Korra was on her feet as soon as Asami loosened her grip on the leash. As Asami stood, Korra kicked her chair away and moved behind her. She pressed her erection against Asami's thigh, making her intentions quite clear, and Asami gasped at the contact. Korra's fierce growl rose as the guards and competitors approached. She was being approached on three fronts and was severely outnumbered. Her instinct to use her bending began to surface, but memories of the brutal punishments swirled around her mind. Her body shook as she fought to push past the pain. She lowered her head, breathing in Asami's comforting scent. She would  _ not _ be parted from her. Asami was the only person to ever offer her acceptance. She would fight for  _ her _ . She would bend the elements and prove her dominance.

Energy flowed through her and she let out a deafening roar as she bent the air and blasted it outwards around her. The surge hurled the nearest combatants backwards, knocking them from their feet. As it spread out, it knocked aside more guests and lifted one end of the table several feet of the ground. The sound of the table slamming back down, cutlery and dishes clattering and smashing, mixed with the yelps and screams around the room. Complete silence followed the carnage as everyone awaited her next move. She was too focused to notice the white glow emanating from her skin, but it, and the intense glow from her eyes, put a stop to any further challenges.

Korra slowly looked around the room before turning towards Asami's father. She was impressed when he both met and held her stare, but was aggravated by the sneer on his face. He wasn't competition, but he was definitely interfering. Eyeing him for a moment longer, she started forward, giving Asami's arm a tug, and encouraged her to follow. As they covered the short distance to the head of the table, she felt Asami's body rub against her in a delightful, but dangerously distracting manner.

As they drew near to him, her confident swagger seemed to turn his disgust into outright fury. Standing, he strode forward to meet them. His attempt to grab Asami was intercepted as Korra bent the air. The swift blast knocked him back into the chair. His entire body trembled, but she knew it wasn't from fear. As he tried to stand again, she forced him back, forming a swirling restraint of air to pin him in place.

With a lazy smirk, she turned her attention back to Asami. Letting her free hand roam possessively down her back, she pulled their bodies together. The pressure pulled a relieved groan from her, and she felt a pulse of need travel along her shaft. Needing more contact, she pressed her lips against Asami's neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin.  _ Not enough _ . The desire to leave her mark was increasing, and being gentle would not sate her desire. She needed to claim her mate. As she bit down, she felt Asami desperately grip the back of her neck, encouraging her to continue.  _ Mine. She's mi- _

Releasing her grip, she barely had enough time to strike out before Mr. Sato reached them. She had been so focused on marking Asami that her bending had faltered, setting him free. She felt the threat and lashed out instinctively, knocking him back with a swift strike from her fist. Unwavering, she followed it up with a powerful gust of air, hurling him backwards. As he stumbled and fell to the ground, she maintained her force, sending him tumbling across the room. He came to an abrupt halt as he collided with the wall and she bent a section of it around him. Bearing her teeth, she fought the urge to charge. She had many reasons to vent her frustration, but there was something far, far better for her to be doing right now. 

Taking Asami’s hand, she led her over to the table, forcing her to bend over. A low purr of approval rumbled through her chest as Asami complied. 

Sliding a hand between Asami's legs, she let her fingers brush the omega’s soft outer lips. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt how wet they were already. Tracing her fingers up and down, she dipped them into the warm, slick heat. Moving straight towards the source, she teased the tight muscle of Asami’s entrance, encouraging another flood of wetness to coat her hand. 

Withdrawing her fingers, she let them glide to the swollen bud of Asami’s clit. Pressing down, she drew short, quick circles over it. Asami’s harsh gasp let her know she was making good progress. Hastily, she unfastened the simple ties on her trousers and pulled them down just far enough to slip her cock free. She had no interest in wasting any more time, and encouraged Asami to push back against her. 

Her lips pulled back from her teeth as her instinctual urge to mark her mate grew. Gradually, she began nipping the exposed skin of her neck, rocking her hips forward as her teeth pinched into flesh. 

“Korra... please...” Asami begged.

Not wanting to disappoint, she slowly pushed forward. The tight muscles parted for her, gliding over the broad head of her cock and down the shaft. She unconsciously bit down harder on Asami's neck as she slid further in and the slick inner walls gripped her length. She felt how incredibly aroused Asami was, thighs coated with slippery wetness. The tablecloth was going to be ruined.

As she pulled back for the next thrust, the head of her cock brushed against the increasing swell in Asami's front wall. Altering her rhythm, she harshly pumped her hips forward, putting additional pressure on it with each pass. Small bursts of fluid streamed from the tip of her cock as her pace increased. Grunting around the grip she had on the back of Asami's neck, she let the insistent urge to knot take over. Thrusting as deep as she could, she held still as the base of her shaft swelled. For a fleeting moment, she was worried it would be too much, but Asami's inner walls stretched around it.  _ Tight. So fucking tight. _ As they adjusted to the new sensations, Korra realised just how bound they were. Her entire length was buried inside, unable to press forward any further. The tight muscles of Asami's entrance held her knot in place, tying them together. All she could do was grind her hips and let the fluttering muscles around her shaft bring her closer to orgasm.

As she felt the first jet of come spill free, she unconsciously bit down harder. The taste of blood filled her mouth, but she did not release her hold. She had no intention of loosening it until Asami was full and swollen with her come. With each powerful release, she felt a rush of wetness around her shaft. As each spurt surged forward it forced the previous one to flow back down, coating her length, but held inside by the knot. Feeling the increased pressure only added to her desperate need.  _ Take it. All of it. Everything I have. _ The intensity peaked in a final harsh release that had Asami’s walls clamping down on her cock.

Korra moaned as her orgasm trailed off. It had been fantastic, but she wished it could have lasted longer. Now she was left with the cool air against her exposed skin and a dull ache in her knot. Despite her discomfort, she was mindful not to pull out before her knot had eased. To pass the time, she placed soothing kisses over the bite mark on Asami’s neck.

As soon as she felt able, she withdrew. Stepping backwards, she stumbled as the back of her legs struck something. She found herself sitting in the grand chair and grinned as she admired her work. Asami was still bent over the table, her legs were spread and her outer lips parted and glistening. The wet sheen extended down her thighs and Korra felt a distinct sense of pride, knowing how much mess they had made.

As she glanced at Mr. Sato, a particularly wicked idea occurred to her. She eyed the large, intricately carved chair she was currently in, which held pride of place in the room. It normally added to his intimidating presence and air of power, but Korra intended to forever wipe that notion from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Rae D Magdon for resuming her beta reader role and tidying this mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter with some more smut.

Korra watched as Asami turned to face her. Her cheeks were flushed and the low purr she let out was nearly lost underneath the other sounds of the room. The rather amorous sounds that were only just reaching Korra’s ears. She was aghast to realise she and Asami seemed to have kicked off an impromptu orgy. The look of pure desire on Asami's face halted her curious interest in the display going on around them though. 

She froze as Asami took a step towards her, reaching out for something. Her leash. She'd completely forgotten about it and watched as Asami cocked her head to the side, waiting for a response. Asami was asking to take control this time. She hadn't expected it, but realised it was actually quite an appealing idea. With a quick nod, she signalled her agreement.

Korra started to lean back in the chair, but a sharp tug on her leash stopped her. She defiantly met Asami's gaze and waited for a reaction. Asami’s eyes narrowed and she moved closer. Korra was about to raise her hands to make contact when Asami covered them with her own. Pressure kept her from raising them any further, and she was encouraged to lower them back down. Apparently Asami wanted her to keep her hands to herself, an idea she found very intriguing.

Korra fought to keep still as Asami straddled her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to ease her desire to thrust upwards and bury herself in the tight warmth again. She drew a ragged breath as Asami's outer lips brushed against her, coating the head of her cock with slick wetness. Desperate for more contact, she reached out to grip Asami's hips, startled when her hands were batted away. She let out a frustrated whine when she realised Asami was determined to have her own way, and reluctantly returned her hands to the armrests.

She relaxed slightly when she was rewarded with a deep kiss and felt Asami's hand slide down her chest. Her Alpha instinct was still desperate to surface, demanding she take control, but it eased slightly as Asami's hand trailed further down her body. The slow caress of Asami's hand along her shaft and the firm touch of her thumb over the head of her cock eased Korra’s need to be dominant. It took all her willpower to keep her hands still as Asami ran her thumb over the sensitive tip, encouraging a few drops of fluid to spill out. Her eyes widened and her nails dug into the armrests as Asami raised her hand and licked it from her thumb. Another short spurt flowed from her cock as Asami let out a deep moan of pleasure, sucking her thumb into her mouth to get every last drop.

Asami suddenly pushed back and got down on her knees. Before Korra could process what was happening, she felt Asami's lips sliding eagerly over the broad head of her cock. Throwing her head back, she let out a surprised groan and reached out, gripping Asami's shoulder. She immediately cursed herself for doing it and, as expected, Asami gave a harsh tug on her leash and pulled back from her.

Korra did her best to look suitably chastened, but found it hard when she could see how eager Asami was to continue. After returning her straying hand to the armrest, she looked down hopefully, and found Asami staring intently between her legs. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as Asami licked her lips and lowered her head again. There was a brief moment of what she mistook for hesitation, before Asami exhaled directly onto the sensitive head of her cock. Her gasp became a strangled cry of need as Asami gripped her shaft firmly, and took the head in her mouth again. Korra panted harshly, unable to stop her hips from jerking as Asami dragged her tongue up the underside and swirled it over the tip.

The wood of the chair creaked under the strain of her intense grip, but she tried to hold back her orgasm anyway. This was entirely too good to end so quickly, but Asami wasn't making it easy. Another twitch ran along her shaft as Asami's hand gripped tighter and moved faster along her length. As Asami's tongue teased at her slit, another small amount of fluid dripped out. Asami sucked harder, squeezing the base of her shaft. She cried out as the first jet of come surged from within her, watching as some of it spilled between Asami's lips and ran down her chin. Another powerful stream followed as Asami released the head of her cock, letting it splash across her face and chest. As each release racked her body the pressure within her began to ease. It was only a partial reprieve though, as desire to knot left her on edge. 

Korra let her head fall back and hummed with pleasure. She was vaguely aware of Asami standing up again, her hand still flexing around the base of her shaft. Her mind snapped back to the present when she felt the incredible warmth and slickness coating the head of her cock. She looked up and met Asami's eyes as she felt the knot starting, struggling not to come again as Asami sank down onto her, taking several inches inside as the knot swelled. Unable to resist her dominant urges this time, Korra thrust upwards, ignoring the slight resistance as the swell of her knot caught Asami's tight entrance. She immediately thrust upwards again, pushing the last of her knot inside, feeling the tight muscles clamp down around her, sealing them together.

Taking advantage of Asami’s distraction, Korra slid her hands around the omega’s hips, supporting her and giving herself the contact she had been craving. When Asami moved her hands to grip the back of the chair, Korra was convinced she had been successful.

“Hands off-” The commanding tone of Asami's voice immediately sent a violent twitch along Korra's shaft. She couldn't hold back her orgasm and the sudden jet of come had Asami throwing her head back as her words were interrupted and she screamed Korra's name.

Korra was surprised when Asami grabbed onto her hands and returned them to the armrests. Stubborn didn't even begin to describe her.

Korra couldn't stop the slight thrust of her hips with each orgasm. Her instinct was to be as deep as possible, to fill her mate with come while the knot bound them together. The muscles around Asami's entrance gripped her shaft, stimulating the base of her knot and working to pull another orgasm from her. The pressure around her length begin to build as she came again. Asami was already so full, but she couldn't stop. Asami's harsh pants in her ear became heaving gasps as she was stretched further. “Please...” She heard Asami beg in her ear, “Don't stop, not yet. So close...”

Korra wasn't sure she could stop even if she'd wanted to. Rational thought had given way to pure lust, and all she could focus on was her next orgasm. Her next thrust caused an intense contraction of the slick muscles surrounding her cock. Several almost painful spasms dragged short, powerful jets of come from her as Asami's own orgasm shuddered through her. Korra gripped the curved armrests as she attempted to ground herself. The sudden crack of wood as the joints gave way made her jump. The movement slid her cock as deep into Asami as possible as she released again.

“Korra!”

Hearing her name screamed out with such intense passion was the last straw. Throwing the useless bits of wood away, she slid her palms around Asami's lower back, letting out a rumble of contentment. Feeling more possessive and in control, she latched her teeth onto sweat soaked skin in the crook of Asami's neck. Biting down into the soft flesh, she welcomed the faint coppery taste of blood as her desire to claim her mate took over. Asami's fingers threaded through her hair, trembling and flexing as they tried to hold her in place.

Keeping her jaw clenched, Korra rode through the final wave of orgasm. Asami shivered and half collapsed on top of her, clinging on tightly.

Korra lost track of time, roused only when Asami stood up. She forced herself to follow, sliding her arms around Asami's waist as they both took in the scene before them. There was still a considerable amount of sex going on between both the guards and dinner guests. Positions she would never even have imagined, voyeuristic self pleasuring, double, no,  _ triple _ penetration... Korra shook her head in disbelief at some of the acts. Looking around at the participants, she wondered if this was, perhaps, a common occurrence for some of them.

Becoming very aware of the gentle sway of Asami's hips, Korra felt her cock begin to harden again. She placed gentle kisses along Asami's shoulder and neck before nudging her forward. She let out a rumbling purr as Asami quickly bent over the table again, exposing her still wet and slightly swollen outer lips. Taking a step back to enjoy the sight, Korra gripped her shaft and began to run her hand up and down. Deciding to see how long it would take for Asami to become curious about her apparent inactivity, she sat back down in the chair.

It was her own soft grunts of pleasure that finally seemed to catch Asami's interest. She knew the intense desire in Asami's eyes was mirrored in her own, and couldn't stop the small drops of fluid that dripped from her length as their eyes met. Her hand faltered as Asami turned over and repositioned herself on the table. Spread before her, she had a perfect view as Asami's started tracing her fingers over her glistening outer lips. Korra held her breath as Asami dipped her fingers between them, running them up and down before teasing her own entrance and gathering more wetness. They slowly trailed up towards her swollen, exposed clit, and started rubbing gentle circles over it.

Korra barely even realised when her own hand began to move again. She felt a strong twitch pass through the shaft as Asami's soft moans and whimpers increased in volume. Korra knew she was soaking wet and more than ready to take her knot again, but she held off, building the tension between them.

Asami began to thrust against her own hand, desperate for contact. It was more than Korra could handle. Surging forward, she gripped Asami’s hips and bucked, burying her cock inside easily. Asami’s cry of relief at being filled sent another wave of desire through her. Every fibre of her being was demanding that she thrust forward again, deep enough to knot. But she had other ideas. Using her weight, she pinned Asami’s hips to the table, preventing her from moving. Noticing Asami’s curious gaze, she gave her a reassuring grin. Hopefully, this would be very enjoyable for both of them.

Adjusting her position, Korra withdrew slightly, making sure her knot sat outside Asami’s entrance. Ignoring the slight whimper of protest, she brought a hand down, letting her fingers brush Asami’s clit. The tight inner walls around her length spasmed fiercely at the contact, taking her by surprise. Gritting her teeth, she tensed her body and resisted the urge to give in and fill Asami with her come again.  _ Not yet _ . It took several long moments before she was sure she had control again. Glancing down at Asami, she noticed her eyes were closed. Her skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her teeth pulled at her lower lip as she struggled to control her own desire.

Closing her own eyes for a moment, Korra clenched her jaw as a powerful twitch ran along her shaft. Its base swelled as her knot started, brushing Asami’s slick opening. Desperate to continue with her plan, she returned her attention to Asami’s clit. It pulsed beneath her fingertips and she relished Asami’s increasing attempts to rock her hips forward. Circling her fingers over the swollen bud, she applied more pressure, fighting to keep her own hips from thrusting. The steady flow of wetness from Asami’s entrance was coating her knot, but she knew it wasn’t enough. If Asami was going to take the whole thing, she needed to be as ready and wet as possible.

Korra knew it wouldn’t take much more for Asami to orgasm. Using her thumb and forefinger, she stroked the shaft of Asami’s clit, groaning as the omega’s whimpers gave way to desperate cries. As the muscles around her length began to flutter, Korra felt a small spurt of come spill from the head. It was enough to push Asami over the edge. Korra watched her intently, taking in the sight of her mate, head thrown back, mouth open as she gasped for breath. Her own orgasm hit with incredible force, a powerful jet of come flowing from her as she worked to keep Asami’s writhing body still.  _ Wait… just a little bit longer... _

In the end, it wasn’t even a conscious decision. Her knot was so slick with come that even the slight rocking of their hips encouraged it to start pushing past Asami’s entrance. The broadest part required more effort, but slow, controlled thrusts allowed her to ease it in. Asami’s tight muscles immediately gripped the base of her shaft, eager to tie them together. Asami’s clenching inner walls pulled another burst of come free, continuing to ripple and flutter along her shaft, greedily demanding more. Each thick pulse of come was quickly followed by another, until they blended into one long, overwhelming release. She could barely focus on anything other than the need to continue filling Asami.

Finally, Korra’s orgasm started to taper off and her thrusts slowed to a shallow and irregular pace. She let Asami guide her down on top of her, resting her weight and hoping she wasn’t too heavy. They remained like that for a short while, both enjoying the closeness and waiting for the knot to ease.

Glancing around, Korra saw things were starting to wind down. The other occupants of the room were mostly resting, some even getting ready to leave. It was time for them to do the same, before things got significantly less relaxed and the guards started doing their duties again.

Easing herself off Asami, Korra stood up. Her clothes were a mess, but she didn’t have a lot of choice right now, so she carefully tucked herself back into her trousers, mindful of being tender after all their activities. Asami seemed to sense the urgency and hurriedly sorted herself out as well.

Glancing towards Mr. Sato, Korra could see he was still firmly held in place by the wall she had bent round him. It would take the guards a while to free him and with any luck that would take priority. With a final look around the room, she decided it was definitely time to go.

Korra was wary as she led Asami through the long corridors. It wasn’t a matter of  _ if _ Mr. Sato would punish her, it was a matter of  _ when _ . Cautiously opening a door off the main route, she checked for any guards. Once she was certain there was nobody there, she guided Asami through the door. As she moved to follow, a hand gripped her arm. Twisting away from her assailant, she began to summon a powerful blast of air. But as she turned and caught sight of her foe, it trailed off into a weak puff. It was still enough to nudge him back a step and interrupt whatever he had been about to say. His look of outraged surprise was soon matched by one of her own as she felt herself knocked back. She was about to give him a stronger blast in return when realisation hit.  _ He knocked me back… with air. He bent the air! _

“How did y-”

Shaking his head, the man interrupted her. “Avatar Korra, come with me. It is not safe for you to remain here. I had not expected it to happen so soon, but there are escape plans being set in motion as we speak.”

“Ava-what?” Momentarily distracted, Korra gave the man a confused look.  _ What on earth is he rambling about? And when has it ever been safe for me here? _

The man ushered them towards an open air vent

“Through here, please, hurry!”

Korra knelt down at the opening before glancing at Asami, who shrugged. With no better options, she climbed into the small, dark hole, glad to be going anywhere that wasn’t here.

At the end of the long vent, Korra found herself in an alleyway. It was fairly clean, aside from a few crates stacked nearby. They could use them for some cover she supposed, but she wasn’t sure this was going to get them very far in their quest to escape. She turned to help Asami from the vent, then assisted the man as well.

She opened her mouth to query their next move when a vehicle entered the alley. Before she could even think to hide it was swiftly moving towards them. It stopped just short of them and a side door opened. A woman inside beckoned them to climb in but she looked to their companion. He nodded, motioning them forward so she climbed in, hoping she wasn’t making a huge mistake.

As the van rumbled on towards the city, Korra turned her attention back to their unlikely ally. He could be the key to understanding her abilities. Abilities which were not as unique as she’d thought.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Tenzin. My name is Tenzin,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rae D Magdon for beta reading again

**Author's Note:**

> So there isn't much in this chapter but this fic gets hella smutty later on.


End file.
